


[Podfic of] The Work of Wings

by knight_tracer, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Inverted Trope, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Two Readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Sidney Crosby gets hit on the head and wakes up with extra memories.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Work of Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Work of Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564932) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



Length: 5:08:42  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Work%20of%20Wings.mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Work%20of%20Wings.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by cath. Cover art by fire_juggler. 
> 
> Rhea314 reads Sidney's pov, and knight_tracer reads Geno's pov. The text was slightly edited for podfic with permission from thefourthvine (it's mostly just omitted dialogue tags). 
> 
> Knight_tracer specific notes: This was an amazing collaboration project! Rhea314 was the absolute BEST to work with, and I think we created something lovely, that is greater than the sum of its parts. I hope you enjoy listening :D
> 
> Rhea314 specific notes: Great thanks to the author for letting us run away with this project and to knight_tracer for so much fun sharing this recording, she was truly fantastic to work with and hopefully both of our excitement and enjoyment comes through in the recording. Hope you like it!


End file.
